$ 1.51\% \div (60\% \div -7\%) $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.01512 \div (0.6 \div -0.07) $ $ = 0.01512 \times (-0.07 \div 0.6)$ $ = (0.01512 \times -0.07) \div 0.6$ $ = -0.0011 \div 0.6$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div6={1}\text{ or }6\times{1} = {6}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{45}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${45}\div6={7}\text{ or }6\times{7} = {42}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{38}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${38}\div6={6}\text{ or }6\times{6} = {36}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div6={4}\text{ or }6\times{4} = {24}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-1.0584 \div 0.6 = -1.764$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-1.764 = -176.4\%$